The invention generally relates to devices for catching and storing rain water, and more particularly to a rain collecting sculpture.
In general, water scarcity is a known and growing problem around the world. As a result of droughts, irrigation, population growth, and other factors, fewer and fewer people have access to enough water to meet their water needs.
Various water collection systems have been employed to preserve rainwater. For example, rainwater barrels are sometimes employed to collect and store rainwater. However, to achieve a collection range beyond the area of the barrel itself, rain barrels must be connected to a wider structure, such as a house, from which rainwater can be diverted into the rain barrel. Therefore rain barrels are not effective when set in an open area, apart from any other structure. Further, hooking a rain barrel up to a house also results in leaves and other debris running off the house and into the barrel, unless additional filtration steps are taken. The rain barrel also suffers from the additional problem of being unappealing to look at.